Child of Arceus
by ChildofDestiny2
Summary: A little girl grows up to be the thing her region needs. A savior. Someone who can stop the wraith of Arceus. Truth is Arceus Watched her. Ever since she was a baby. How will things go for this future Legend. Well all stories have to start someone. So why not start here...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

All stories have a beginning a middle and an end. Not mention all the drama that happens in between. All stories have conflict and resolution. My story isn't that different. To set the scene for my beginning. I'd have to start on a rainy day. It was raining cats and dogs. That is to say it was raining very hard. The storm shook the palms on the beach of a small ocean town. It was a storm sent by the Pokemon God king Arceus. He was released from his prison in the sky. Someone had freed him to destroy this world and recreate a new one. But, a small child in a basket caused him to cease his rage. For the moment he was calm.

He appraoched the baby. No one was around to see it. When he looked into the basket he saw a peacefully sleeping baby with a small innocent smile on his face. It was this smile that melted the God King pokemon's heart. He decided to help the young. He left the child on the doorstep of a small cottage out in the nearby woods. When the baby woke it would cry. Surely someone would her.

Ok. Ok. So that is my story. But I wouldn't learn this until much later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in this story (Except my oc). All rights got to the original owners/creators.

Chapter 1

Turns out the person living in the cottage was a trainer who had just completed his journey. His name was Ash Ketchum. Yeah. The Ash Ketchum. He was my dad. He became a recluse living in the woods hoping to train in peace. Obviously, that didn't happen. He had spent his life teaching me everything he learned on his travels about pokemon and even gave allowed me to befriend a very odd pichu I found injured in the forest just a few days before my tenth birthday. That Pichu is my closest and only friend. What can I say living alone in the woods doesn't allow for many oppurtunities for making new friends. Perfect fro peace and quiet though. I wasn't sure what it would be like to finally be able to travel the region with my Pichu in tow. But I hoped I'd be able to meet lots of people and make plenty of friends!

"Today is the day Pichu! We are finally going on an adventure!Let's go!" I reminded Pichu excitedly.

"Pi-Pichu! (I know! I'm so excited!)" Pichu responded just as excitedly.

Well what were we waiting for.

"Bye dad!" I waved bye and hugged my dad as I ran out the door.

"Be careful you two" I heard him call after me.

This was it. The official start of my new life. I thought this as I stood at the fork in the road. One way lead to Xerina City Where the first gym was and the other lead the way to Aphelia town. A small oceanside town where the ocean shone beautifully under the afternoon sun. I Imagined it sparkling just like it always did. I took the path leading to Xerina City. Away from what was familiar. Good by old life in the Waylon region and hello to a wonderful adventure...

Is what I thought at the time. I wasn't wrong about the adventure part. But it was always going to be wonderful. There were going to be many challenges ahead. One such challenge I would face very soon...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. All rights go to their origianl owners/creators.

Chapter 2

Day 1 on my adventure wasn't to bad. Me and Pichu were wandering lost on the forest path. Which seems to have turned into a narrow dirt road that looked like very view people had travelled. By the time night fall had come I was quite certain we were lost.

"Maybe we should set up camp Pichu..." I suggested slightly frightened by the creepy sounds coming from further in the forest.

Just because I lived in these woods my whole life doesn't mean I knew Every inch of the place. Dad always said the forest was dangerous at night. I heeded his warnings and stayed inside at night. I had noo problem exploring in the daytime though.

"PI!" Pichu agreed.

So we both set up camp. Once we fell asleep Nothing woke as up until.

"Hoot Hoo"

The sound of a Hoot-Hoot nearby woke me up. I sat up with a start and found myself staring right into the eyes of a (rather cute but in a confused way) hoot-hoot staring at me intently.

"Um...Yes?" I asked it, still slightly sleepy.

"Hoot-Hoot(Leave this place at once. Danger.)" I heard Hoot-Hoot's warning.

Needless to say, I was definitely awake now.

"Danger? What do you mean?" I asked.

Pichu woke up right then and thinking that there was trouble recklessly tackled the Hoot-Hoot. I had to do something! But what could I do? Pichu was slightly disoriented still and She needed to wake up still!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm terribly sorry for the wait for the lastest chapters to my stories. I haven't forgotten I am just on a hiatus. But I will be posting soon. I also work so I won't post anything Monday-Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon.All rights go to the original owners/creators.Now! ON TO THE ADVENTURE!

Chapter 3

I tried calling out to my Pichu. My voice seemed to finally get through.

"Pi?! (what?!)" Pichu asked.

"If you don't mind Pichu?" I responded pointing to the poor trapped Hoot-Hoot.

"Pi- Pichu!(Oh! Sorry...)" Pichu apologised climbing off of the poor flying type pokemon.

"Hoo Hoo...(yes well that's quite alright)" Hoot-Hoot cleared his throat and continued.

"Hoo Hoot Hoo(As I was saying there is danger here...)" Hoot-Hoot flapped his wings irratibly before continuing.

"Hooooo Hoot Hoo Hoo( A Pokemon that feeds off dreams resides here. Trapping travels in their own dreams. You shoulshould turn back now)" Hoot- Hoot warned.

"Thanks for the warning Hoot-Hoot! I appreciate it. But I would like to at least try and see if I could find a peaceful way through. Maybe talk to him..." I thanked the Hoot-Hoot, who then, shrugged and went on his merry way.

Pichu and looked at each other excitedly. This would be fun!


End file.
